Rivales En el amor
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: :UA:la historia de como la rivalidad de Heinkel y Hans , que cambia a con el tiempo lo curioso es que Hans odia a Heinkel como hombre pero comenzar a enamorarse de la Heinkel mujer / pésimo resumen lo se no sabia que poner


**bueno aqui un fic nuevo es una pareja que a decir verdad a comenzado a llamare a mi la atencion que es la de HeinkelxHans asi que comen se con este fic espero que les guste ademas estoy probando esta forma de narración en primera persona disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 1

 **Heinkel Vista**

Me desperté a las 7:00 era sábado odio despertar a esta hora el sábado pero bueno ordenes de mi padre me levante y lo vi ya levantado era igual a mi sin contar el color del cabello el lo tiene negro y sus ojos no eran azules si no marrones , observe a la cocina mi madre preparaba el desayuno ella tiene el cabello rubio como el mío y los ojos azules. Me senté para desayunar ella me sonrio y me dio el desayuno comi rápido tenia que Salir antes de que ella dijera lo de todos los días

― _Cariño luego vamos a comprar algún vestido para ti te parece? Así estarías mas femenina_ _―_ demasiado tarde ella lanzo la pregunta

― _MAMÁ!_ _Sabes que no me gusta vestir femenina esa clase de ropa no me gusta_ _―_ la observe ella dio un suspiro

― _lo mismo te lo comprare y te callas si?_ _―_ un aura negra se vio lo cual me espanto a mi como a mi padre

Caminaba por las calles de londres a mi padre lo transfirieron otra vez del trabajo y yo paseaba por mi nuevo vecindario asta que algo me llamo la atención un cartel que había pegado en la pared me acerque y lo lei " _este sábado 3:00 pm en el gimnasio de artes mixtas abra una serie de combates el campeón Hans Gunsche contra quien quiera enfrentarlo debe ser menor de 19 y mayor de 14 años para poder participar el premio sera una suma de 1000 euros y el titulo de campeón mas una inscripción gratuita por un año en el gimnasio sin pagar cuota"_

 _―mmm…no estará mal probar esto así vere que tanto mejore con mi boxeo_ _―_ sonrei de lado

seguí mi camino a ese horario fui a ese gimnasio había muchas personas observando un joven que estaba parado en medio con un uniforme de que parecía de karate me dejo sin habla su cabello plateado , sus ojos medio rojos su piel morena no soy de fijarme mucho en las personas y mas en los chicos pero el era lindo había que admitirlo pero no debía desconcentrarme era mi rival al que debía vencer

― _Nombre?_ _―_ la voz del sujeto que inscribía a las personas me saco de mis pensamientos

― _Heinkel Wolfe_ _―_ Le respondi tratando de hacer mi voz de hombre no me gusta que supieran que soy mujer en estas cosas el ni me miraba

― _Nombre con el que participaras?_ _―_ me pregunto , carajo! Nunca pensé en un nombre así un alias

― _emm…alone Wolfe_ _―_ respondi y luego me anoto

― _bien tu vas luego de este combate.._ _―_ el lo observo el adversario de aquel chico ya estaba inconciente

Di un suspiro y subi al ring mire a mi oponente se escucho una campana y yo me puse en guardia mientras el solo estaba parado , lanze un puñetazo que el esquivo luego otro y otro todos mis golpes los evadía con facilidad me canse y lanze una patada la cual me freno , levante mi otro pie dándole un golpe en la oreja al ponerme de pie el lanzo un puñetazo cual me dio en la cara perdi el equilibrio unos momentos lo recupere y comenzó una ida y venida de golpes luego de unos 10 minutos calculo yo peleando finalmente una patada de el en mi estomago y un puñetazo mio en su mandibula ambos caimos la cuenta comenzó ambos tratábamos de levantarnos pero no podíamos al final yo lo logre

― _Y el ganador es Alone Wolfe_ _―_ el referi me tomo la mano y la levanto recibí el premio los aplausos cuando quise ayudar a hans el me miro con cara de pocos amigos

― _esto no acaba aquí_ _―_ lo escuche decirme para verlo irse me quite los lentes de contacto verdes que llego cuando voy a estas cosas.

Luego de eso solo me fui a mi casa el lunes tenia que ir al colegio era la rutina mi madre me conseguía el uniforme femenino mientras mi padre a escondidas me daba el masculino prepare mis cosas para ese dia un sábado bueno me da flojera hacerlo el domigo así que lo preparo el sábado.

 **Hans Vista**

No dormí otra vez me moví por toda la cama al observar el reloj daba las 5 de la mañana resignado me levante camine a la cocina y tome una tasa de café luego observe un retrato mio con mis padres me quede mirándolo unos minutos , mi madre había muerto hace un año atrás y me dejo sin motivo para decir algo o sonreir , mi padre era soldado y estaba en el extranjero en estos días estoy solo

― _basta de melancolías tengo mucho que hacer_ _―_ pense y seguí con mi rutina

Es algo simple despertarme , desayunar ir al gimnacio a entrenar un poco pero este dia era especial por que el dueño había hecho una pequeña competencia donde yo me enfrentaría a varios retadores algo fácil para mí porque dudo que alguien me venza , llegada la hora estaba parado en el ring solo un novato tras otro todos no me daban ni para un raund

― _ahora el campeón se enfrentara a Alone Wolfe_ _―_ escuche al referi y mire a mi adversario mas pequeño que yo , cabello rubio , ojos verdes una mirada seria un traje de boxeo pero con un chaleco azul oscuro

Comenzó la pelea había que admitir que el muchacho me daba lucha pero veía que peleaba sucio nunca se lanzo una patada en el boxeo , contando golpes muy bajos y cabezazos luego de que le di una patada en el estomago recibí un gancho en la mandíbula ambos caímos yo no podía levantarme lo intente pero cai cansado al ver para arriba vi como el referi levantaba su mano en señal de victoria eso me enojo gano pero con trampas me extendió la mano para ayudarme pero la negué

― _esto no se quedara así_ _―_ le dije y me levante para irme

En mi casa golpeaba el saco de boxeo que tengo con furia era mi primera derrota lo que me costo el titulo de campeón eso no se iba a quedar así a partir de ahora ese chico ese tal Wolfe será mi rival…

 **Heinkel Vista**

Llego el lunes mi padre me dejo en el colegio yo traigo el uniforme masculino que se compone de un pantalón negro y chaqueta azul oscuro con corbata roja tenia unos guantes blancos que siempre me a gustado usarlos , al entrar y caminar hacia la puerta escuchaba a varias chicas mirarme y escuchar que hablaban en voz baja les abre parecido guapa? , esta es una de las cosas que odio cuando me visto así que las mujeres me coquetean y si trato de verme "femenina" los hombres me coquetean , di un suspiro resignada y camine asta mi salón demore un poco en encontrarlo pero al hacerlo me quede parada junto a la mesa de la profesora

― _Alumnos hoy tenemos otro estudiante su nombre es Heinkel Wolfe―_ observe a la profesora era una chica de creo yo 25 cabello rubio largo piel blanca tenia un vestido verde oscuro

― _un placer conocerlos a todos ―_ observe a todas las personas del salón que me miraban como tratando de adivinar mi genero

― _eres hombre o mujer?―_ escuche una pregunta de no se quien vino pero me iso sonrojar

― _mu..mujer―_ Respondi y escuche un "Que?!" de todos lados suspire ya era costumbre escuchar eso siempre busque con la mirada un asiento vacio asta que la mano de alguien me iso verla una chica de cabello ondulado largo color negro ojos violeta me hacia señas

― _ven aquí hay un lugar―_ Me dijo y note un asiento a su lado vacio me sente hay

― _soy yumie es un placer―_ me saludo con la mano y yo la salude

― _Heinkel el gusto es mio―_ salude con una sonrisa bueno podría decirse que ya ise una amiga en esta escuela ahora vere como será la cosa mas adelante


End file.
